Chris and Rebecca's Hidden Love Affair
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: This story picks up just after Chris has fought and killed Plant 42. He has fallen unconscious due to becoming poisoned and who else is there to save him but the young medic, Rebecca. Once he awakes however, Rebecca comes to the realization that this could be their final night alive and she doesn't want it to go to waste. Rated M for sexual content. Resident Evil 1/RM.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's Note: I have been searching around for a good ChrisXRebecca story and I was not really able to come up with much, especially during The Mansion Incident so I decided to write my own. As always I am open to comments, feedback, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!

(July 24th, 1998)

Chris wakes up in a daze and finds himself in the medical storage room. His head is pounding and he can feel a slight chill sweeping over his chest. He looks down at himself and finds that he is shirtless. His arms and chest have been cleaned and bandaged. Rebecca sits on the bed next to him. Her face is exhausted from worry.

"Rebecca? What happened?" His voice is weak and barely audible.

"You were poisoned by that plant you were fighting. When you came out of the room you collapsed and your clothes were soaked with some kind of mucus. On closer inspection I discovered that your clothes were also embedded with spores. Lucky for you, your tactical vest got the majority of them. The rest I had to pull out one by one from your arms and neck. I patched you up then gave you a shot of serum."

"Thanks. It must have taken you some time to remove all those. How long was I out?" He sits himself up then grasps his head while groaning in pain.

"Easy! You're body still hasn't fully recovered yet." She tries to lay him back down but he continues to sit himself up.

"I'll be fine. I've been in worse shape before."

"I find that hard to believe," she chuckles.

"No, really. I am sure you noticed these scars." He points to a grouping of three circles that are embedded in the skin of his chest. Their light white outline make them easily noticeable. "You see? I got these only a few months after being recruited into S.T.A.R.S. A maniac with gun stormed the police station and caught me without my bulletproof vest on."

Rebecca rubs her fingers over the scars sending chills up his spin. Her fingers are very soft and warm against this cold chest. It's the first time in a long time that a woman has touched him in such a way and seeing her concerned expression sends his blood rushing southward.

"You're lucky. Only another inch to the right and they would have pierced your heart."

She looks up and finds that Chris has been staring at her and her face immediately blushes red which Chris finds to be extremely adorable. She turns herself away to hide it. Wanting to make the moment less awkward, she tries to think of something to talk about.

"So, did you manage to find Richard?"

"I did. I'm sorry. He's dead."

She turns back to him shocked. "Dead? Are you sure?"

"Yes. He was killed right before my eyes. There was nothing I could do to save him."

"Oh no." She closes her eyes tightly and takes in a deep breath as if she is about to cry.

Chris hitches in closer to her and leans to try to get a better look at her face. "Don't do that. We have to remain strong if we want to get out of here alive. Now come on. Let's get out of here." He moves to stand up but Rebecca grasps his arm to keep him seated.

"Please, can we just stay here for a little while longer?"

"But we have to catch up to Jill and Barry."

"I know, but... I just can't go out there. Not after what happened to Richard. I'm... scared." She decides not to tell Chris about how she is also deeply worried and missing Billy as well.

"Did you know him well?"

"No, this is my first day on an actual assignment, but we were all suppose to be a team. I was their medic. I was suppose to keep them alive... but I have failed. Now they are all dead, and there was nothing I could do to help them."

"It's not your fault. None of us could have predicted the kind of experiments that were going on in this place."

She places her hand on her chin and shakes her head. "Still."

Chris notices her discomfort. He sighs, "Alright. Well, wait here a little longer. At least until your nerves calm down. I did say I owed you one after all."

"Thank you Chris. You don't know how much this means to me."

"So is this room secure?"

He looks over at the door and finds that a cabinet has been moved in front of it to block it.

"After you fell unconscious, Jill and Barry helped me carry you here. They told me to look out for you and to barricade the door once they left. I promised them I wouldn't let anything happen to you. They seemed to really care about you. You all must be really good friends."

"We are."

Chris wants to tell her that he sees them more than just friends. Especially Jill who is the only one in the department who is oblivious to his feelings towards her, but now is not the time or the place for him to get into that. He is a single, hard headed, young man with a beautiful, delicate, woman sitting on the bed next to him. His instincts are screaming at him to pull her on top of him and just fuck that genius brain of hers right out of her head but he has never been good at demonstrating confidence to the opposite sex. He realizes that's probably the reason why he has never been in a real relationship with anyone.

The two of them become quiet for a moment and they listen for any sounds coming from the rest of the mansion. It is eerily quiet. Rebecca rubs her arms and Chris can tell she is still wracking her brain with worry. He hitches in close to her and places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We're going to be okay. Trust me. I wont let anything happen to you," his voice is calm and sweet. It is soothing to her ears and helps her goosebumps subside. She buries her face into his chest and he can feel her soft cheeks against his pecs. He is taken back by her actions and sits with his hands raised in the air not wanting to do anything to upset her further.

"Oh Chris," she cries, "I'm just so scared. I just want to go home."

"We'll leave just as soon as we find out who is behind all this. If we were to leave without learning anything then our partner's deaths will have been for nothing."

"You're right. It would be a real coward thing to do to just run away. I-I want to help," she tries to sound confident.

She lifts her face up to meet his and their lips become mere inches from each other. They can feel each others breath upon their faces and due to the silence of the room, they can hear their hearts racing. Rebecca's eyes dart back and forth from Chris's brown eyes to his thin, pink, lips. As she leans into him, the breast of her bulletproof vest presses against his right arm. His face blushes bright red and he leans himself back.

"Rebecca... your... um..." he can't get out the words, embarrassed to point out that he has been staring at her boobs.

"Is something wrong?" She continues to lean into him, waiting for him to respond to the fact that she is obviously trying to kiss him.

"Well, I mean... I'm not sure. Are we really doing this right now?" He scratches his nose as a nervous tick while looking up at the ceiling.

"I know this might seem like a strange place to get in the mood, but with everything that has happened it has got me thinking that I don't want to die never knowing what it's like to make love to someone." Her lips form into a pout as she continues to hunger for him with her eyes.

"I already told you, we're not going to die."

She leans away from him and lowers her head realizing she is acting desperate which must be supper unattractive. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm acting stupid."

She stands up from the bed and takes a few steps away from him feeling embarrassed. Chris quickly joins her realizing that he probably made her think he wasn't attracted to her. He rests his hands upon her shoulders and presses his chest against her back. Her womanly senses sky rocket as she feels his warmth surround her. Being quite a few inches taller than her, he has to lean himself down for his lips to rest next to her ear. He can smell the scent of ocean breeze lingering on her hair. No doubt her choice of shampoo from the day before.

"Rebecca," he whispers sensually.

She turns to face him and once again their lips become so close that they can feel them tingling from each others electricity. Chris looks into her big green eyes as they beckon him. He leans into her and their lips caress ever so slightly. Just a simple, closed mouth, kiss for them to test the waters with. They look into each others eyes again. When there is no rejection to be uttered they lean in for a second try. This time their lips make more of an effort to press against one another and they open their mouths ever so slightly before pulling back causing their pursed lips to let out an audible 'muah.'

Rebecca's body shivers with anticipation and Chris can feel her melting in his arms. He holds her close and her vest presses hard against his abdomen. Wanting to feel how soft the rest of her skin is, he takes the clasps of her vest into his hands and unfastens them. She quickly places her hands over his to stop him and he is confused by her actions.

"Chris wait! Do you think that's a good idea? What if we are caught off guard?"

He reaches for his shotgun and cocks it in front of her. "Don't worry. I have protection." He sets it back down on the beside table then turns back to her, pressing his forehead into hers. "And I always hit my mark," he says hinting at a double entendre.

Rebecca lowers her hands and Chris gets busy, continuing to remove her vest. After only a few more clasps he is able to pull it free from her abdomen and he gets a better picture of the size of her breasts. They are fairly small. No bigger than a b-cup he would guess but then again he doesn't know much about cup size. He can tell she isn't wearing a bra as her hard nipples stand out from her light green S.T.A.R.S. T-shirt. He slides his hands up under her shirt and cups her breasts in his hands. She lets out a quiet squeal and she squints her eyes tightly. He slowly places his thumbs over her nipples and begins to massage them simultaneously in little circles. She lets out another squeal but this time her mouth becomes a gape and a moan escapes her lips. The sounds she makes is enough for him to become rock hard and he hasn't even seen her naked yet. He gives her breasts a gentile squeeze and she cries out in embarrassment. Her breasts are incredibly soft and the way they shift and squish between his fingers makes him never want to let go. He can not compare how wonderful a woman's breasts feel to anything else he has ever touched. There is just nothing else like them and he finds it kind of sad that the only way for anyone to know the feeling is to get permission. Not every man can be as lucky as him.

Feeling like she needs to even the score, Rebecca places her hands over his pecs and presses her fingers into them. His muscles are very toned and they have almost no give. She finds it kind of unfair that he is able to play with her so much and yet she can't do so back, but then she thinks of what lies underneath his pants. She looks down and is greeted by his large erection staring up at her. She places the palm of her right hand against his mound and even at her slightest touch his knees buckle and shivers spread throughout his body. She presses her palm harder against him and feels the skin of his shaft shift as the rest of his boner stays in place.

He moans, "Please, don't stop."

She continues to massage his cock as her left hand works on unfastening his belt and sliding down his zipper. Overwhelmed with lust Chris craves the feeling of her lips against his once again and he presses his mouth hard into hers. She responds in kind by sticking her tongue against his lips which he is happy to take into his mouth. As their tongues dance, they both take in deep breaths as if it is their first. Rebecca manages to get his pants to fall free from his waist and his penis springs up out of his underwear. Now being able to see the entire thing, she cups her left hand over his balls as her right hand slides from his base all the way up to the head only to return to the base again and again. His size is impressive. For a man as bulked up as him, she would have thought his cock would seem small by comparison but as she lifts his shaft in her hands she can see that when it stands strait up it can almost reach his belly button. It has just a slight curve that makes her think of a banana's shape only it has a mushroom tip. Her pussy tingles as she imagines it caressing deep inside her.

"Rebecca," he moans, "If you keep touching me like that..."

"Then what Chris?" She teases.

No longer able to hold himself back, he lifts off her shirt with one swift motion. She holds her chest shyly which only presses her breasts together causing Chris's instincts to fight him further. He notices a pair of dog-tags hanging round her neck. They read _Lieutenant_ _Billy Cohen_. He points at them which at first Rebecca thinks he is mocking her breasts.

"What are those?" He asks.

She looks down and realizes she had forgotten she had been wearing them.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

She lifts them up over her head and sets them down with Chris's gun. Not giving it a second thought, he lifts her up in his arms and sets her down on the medical bed. With her now laid out before him, he takes her breast into his mouth and licks her nipple vigorously. Rebecca does her best to keep her moans quiet not wanting to draw the attention of anything that might be listening for them on the outsides of the walls. Chris pulls her pants from her lower body removing her underwear and shoes all at the same time and lets them fall to his feet.

Rebecca wants so badly to cover her private areas with her hands but at the same time she doesn't want him to think she is having second thoughts. She has just never had a man look at her naked before and at this point even Chris's gentile eyes still make her feel intimidated as he stares down at her.

The first thing he notices about her form is how she looks even more petite than she did with her clothes on which he didn't think would be possible without her looking like just a stick figure but she actually has very well defined curves. Her hips curve out giving her a pear shape and then her thighs slant in towards her knees to give her entire lower half a heart shape.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers.

"You're not so bad yourself," she giggles.

He places his hands over her knees and slowly spreads them open. Her pussy comes into view and he is amazed to find that her entire bikini area is silky smooth. His cock twitches uncontrollably as he slides his hands down her thighs to her hips. As her legs continue to open on their own he can see passed her enlarged, pink, labia to her opening and it is already soaking wet. He rests his pelvis against hers and wraps her legs around his hips.

"Please be gentile with me," Rebecca pleads.

"Don't worry. I wont do anything you're not comfortable with."

He leans over her and gives her a deep kiss before returning upright with his feet firmly planted on the floor. He takes his cock into his hand and places the head over her vagina. As he rubs himself against her the head becomes soaked quickly and he is able to slide himself inside. Immediately he finds he can not enter her further as he discovers her hymen is still intact. He takes a moment to collect himself. Even with only the head inserted he can feel that her insides are warm and soft. It is all he can do to not erupt and spoil the moment. He thinks to himself about how disappointing of a first time that would be for her and tells himself this has to be more for her than for him.

The pressure inside Rebecca's pelvis is like nothing she has ever felt before. She admits that she has explored down their with her fingers a few times but most of her stimulation always came from her clitoris rather than her vagina. His cock feels silky soft while also being a very strong muscle that is spreading her walls as the head sneaks deeper and deeper inside her until she realizes he has stopped. She looks toward him and sees the look of concern spread over his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"No, I just want to warn you that this could hurt a bit. I've never been with a virgin before so I'm not sure just how much."

"I can handle it. Just do whatever you would do if I wasn't one."

"Alright," he says unsure.

He takes her by the hips then takes in a deep breath before forcing himself deeper into her. He feels her hymen press against his head which hurts more than he would ever like to admit but just as it seems like the pressure is not going to subside, the skin breaks allowing his entire cock to slip inside her. Rebecca cries out in pain then bites down on her pointer finger to quiet herself. Once his base rests against her clitoris he holds himself there while Rebecca wriggles in his grasp. He can feel blood drip down his balls, creating a small pool under him.

As she struggles to keep herself calm, she tries not to let the pain numb the pleasure. The thought that she is no longer a virgin causes her whole body to blush and become very hot. She can feel Chris all the way up to her uterus. His pre-cum wetting her insides even more than they already are. Only being on the pill, she prays that she wont be the .1% that gets pregnant while still taking it. Then again, should she really worry when they might not live through the night. Isn't that the whole reason they are doing this in the first place? She doesn't want it to be their one and only time but she can't escape the fact that people act differently in life or death situations. She takes in deep breaths while trying to clear her mind.

"Are you alright?" Chris asks concerned.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a moment."

He watches her breasts bounce as her chest expands and depresses as she takes in and releases each breath. His cock quivers feeling her walls hugging him.

"I'm going to start moving now. Let me know if you need me to stop."

He pulls himself back until only the head of his cock is still inside her. He then slowly slides himself all way back in until his pelvis collides with hers once again. She lets out a quiet sound of discomfort. He continues to thrust slowly until her whimpers are no longer present. He then quickens his pace and as his hips connect with hers it causes a ripple to travel up her body and her breasts bounce back and forth with each thrust. He becomes hypnotized by them and for a moment forgets that he still needs to be gentile with her.

"Chris, I can't feel my toes."

He reaches around his back and massages her feet while still maintaining his rhythm. They are a bit cold so he does his best to warm them up between his palms.

"Is that better?"

She moans with approval.

"How are you doing? Does it still hurt?"

"No. It's starting to feel more pleasurable now."

"Good."

He slides his arms up her legs to the insides of her thighs. She continues to moan as his hands rub the sensitive skin around her V-line. She starts to thrust herself up into him which makes the experience that much better. She feels his cock pulse with each second that passes making time move by quickly. Before long she can tell she is reaching her peak even though she doesn't want the moment to end. Chris is trying with all his might to hold out for her to orgasm first. Her vagina is just so perfect. Hugging him in such a way that it feels as if the two of them were made for each other.

Rebecca sits up and takes him into her mouth once again. Unable to get enough she suffocates him to the point where he has to pull away from her just to take a breath. He loves it though. Never before has a woman expressed such want for him. It gets real dull having sex with women who just lie down and take it, but this is different. She is actually trying to give back to him as much as he is giving her. She tightens her legs around his waist and he feels her pussy quiver. She is so close. He just has to hold out a little longer. She holds his head against her chest and he kisses her breasts tenderly.

"I'm so close, don't stop!" She moans.

He looks up into her eyes and she wraps her fingers around his jawline to kiss him again. Sweat drips from his brow.

"Should I pull out?" He asks out of breath.

"No. Fill me up Chris. I want to feel everything!"

He gives her another deep kiss then holds her hips hard against his. She wraps her arms around his chest and nibbles his ear as she climaxes hard. Just as soon as he knows for sure she has reached her peak, he erupts inside her. His hot semen fills her uterus with each powerful thrust that almost feel as if they could split her right in two.

The two of them remain still while catching their breath and giving their hearts time to calm down. Rebecca places her forehead against his. Eventually he looks back up at her again.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Any time," he replies.

He gives her one last kiss before pulling out of her. As he does, his semen joins their other bodily fluids that have soaked the bed and the small spot on the floor. Rebecca grabs a small towel and cleans herself up then the two of them get their gear back on. Just then they hear something scraping it's nails on the other side of the door. It slams into it trying to break it but the cabinet keeps the door in place.

"Perfect timing," Rebecca says annoyed.

Chris picks up his shot gun and aims it towards the door. "I got this."

Rebecca pulls out her pistol and sets her back against the cabinet. With one big push she manages to move it out of the way just enough for the hunter to break open the door and start trying to claw its way in.

"Stand back!" Chris demands.

"Right." She moves away from the door.

He sticks the shotgun right up against the hunters face through the small opening and pulls the trigger. The hunters green blood splatters across the hall and onto the far wall. Its body stands motionless for a moment before falling to the ground dead. Chris takes a quick glance out the door and finds nothing.

"Okay, let's move."

They shove the door open the rest of the way and Chris immediately exits to the hallway. Rebecca takes one last look back to the bed and tries to make a mental note of it. After all she knew she would never see their forbidden love spot ever again. She steps out of the room and joins Chris, ready to fight anything that might come their way.

END


	2. Chapter 2

(Philosophy University, Australia, August 11th, 2010)

Rebecca has been working undercover as a professor at the University for almost a month now. Unknown to her old partner, Tyler Howard, she is really working for the B.S.A.A to uncover his father's involvement as an Umbrella researcher. Normally she would never keep such a secret from someone she considers to be a close friend but she can't risk the lives of others for her own vanity.

There have been news reports in the area about strange creatures attacking civilians. It sounds all too familiar. So she and a few other members have been called in to investigate. The others being Piers Nivans, Sophie Home, and also Chris Redfield. When she reads his name on her report her heart flutters with such strength it makes her chest hurt. It has been twelve long years since she has seen him in person. She has only been able to find a few pictures of him from satellite shots since he never stays in one place for long. She tries to keep up with them to remind herself of what he looks like but he has changed so much over the years. Becoming much bulkier and with a serious look about him. She misses him looking so innocent back on that day at the mansion. She has tried to hard to keep the memory of the look on his face while they had made love but no matter how hard she has tried, the memory has faded little by little. All that remains is her feelings for him.

As she continues to read over the mission files while sitting at her desk and sipping her favorite caramel macchiato, she becomes lost in thought thinking about what she is going to say to Chris after all this time. She doesn't want to bring up the past in fear that he an Jill may have finally reviled their feelings for each other. After having thought dead, then him finding her in Africa, if they have not tied the knot by now then it was never going to happen. However she doesn't want to pretend like that night never happened either. A sudden knock on the classroom door startles her and snaps her back into reality. She turns to the door and finds Tyler waving at her. She puts down her coffee and waves for him to come in. She flips the file papers upside down to hide them from site. As he enters she stands up from the desk and nervously plays with the edge of her shirt.

"Hey," he says in a friendly tone.

"Hey," she replies in kind.

"So, burning the candle and both ends I see."

"Yeah, just writing down some last minute lecture notes. I got to make sure I make a good impression."

"Are you kidding me? You're doing great," he laughs while placing a hand on her upper arm. "Look, you don't need to be so nervous. I know it must be intimidating for you to be here working so closely with my father but trust me, you're impressive enough without having to push yourself."

"Thanks," she gives him a smile.

They look into each others eyes and Tyler is reminded of her strong will from back when they were in Minnesota together. He is glad to know that even after all she has been though she still gives everything her all no matter if it is fighting B. or teaching students about biology. He lowers his hand realizing he has been keeping it there an uncomfortably long time.

He clears his throat, "So um... would you like to get a drink some time. You know, so we can catch up on the last five years?"

Rebecca can tell he is nervous and she doesn't what to shoot him down but at the same time she doesn't find herself in the right state of mind considering she is still fawning over seeing Chris again. She knows the two of them don't have a future together but she still can't shake the feeling of fantasizing about it from time to time.

"Look, Tyler... I'm not-"

He cuts her off expecting a strait rejection, "It's fine, no worries. I guess it was stupid of me to ask."

He runs his fingers through his mid-length brown hair slicking it back behind his ears. He begins to turn away from her embarrassed but she takes him by the arm to stop him.

"Tyler, I wasn't going to say no exactly. I just can't right now. I've got a lot on my mind between work and seeing you again. It's just a lot to take in you know. I just need you to give me some time. Okay?"

He nods happily. "Sure. I understand."

She releases her grip. "Thank you."

"So are you going to be heading up to your room soon?"

"Yeah, I just have a bit more to do here and then I'll be heading to bed."

"I hope President Sennett has been kind enough to supply you with everything you need."

"Oh yes, she has been very generous. Granted some of my friends back in U.S. had to make a very generous donation in order for me to get some of those accommodation, but it's no problem," she laughs.

"Are those the same friends who were helping you back in Rochester?" She nods. "What did you say they were again?"

She shakes her head. "I didn't."

He waits for her to give him an answer but she never does. "Sorry. I have to right to ask you such questions."

Rebecca tries to lighten the mood, "So how are you doing by the way? When you were life flighted out of Rochester you seemed in pretty bad shape. You had even been bitten so I wasn't even sure if you were gonna make it out uninfected."

"Yeah, my recovery was pretty scary for the first few days. They said if my father hadn't flown over to help me in the hospital that I might not have made it."

"You're father? What did he do to help?"

"I'm not sure. They said he knew some things about bio infections and that he was able to give me a vaccine before it spread too far. Apart from the bit wounds I was fine after that."

Rebecca thinks to herself for a moment concerned about what kind of vaccine his father could have used. That outbreak was a new case that the B.S.A.A had never seen before. So how could his father have known how to treat it. Tyler notices her eyes trailing off.

"Rebecca? Are you okay?"

She shakes her head snapping herself back into the moment. "Yeah sorry. I guess I am just tired. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, have a good night."

"You too."

The next morning Rebecca gives her lecture to her students alongside Doctor Ryan Howard on recent viruses and how she has been able to study them and help with discovering vaccinations for such viruses. She also encourages them to study hard so that they too can some day be like her to have the skills and know how that could potentially save millions of lives. At the end of her lecture many students approach her to give her thanks. Once all the students have left they room Ryan watches Rebecca as she takes in a deep breath and tries to relax her shoulders.

He smiles. "That was very insightful Ms. Chambers. Congratulations."

"Thank you Doctor. With a lecture as complex as this one I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to explain it in simple enough terms that the students would even have a ball parks clue on what I was talking about," she laughs.

"Well I think you succeeded wonderfully." He looks at his watch. "Unfortunately I am on a tight schedule but I would love to discuss a few things with you later if you are up for it."

"Of course. I'm free for the rest of the day so just let me know."

"Great. I'll see you later."

She nods and he leaves her to her thoughts. She plops herself down at her desk and lets out a long sigh. Once she calms down a bit she picks up the case file again. Inside she finds a layout of the University. As she scans over it she notices there is a large section in the lower floors labeled as the library. But she has been down there a few times already and she can tell that the room is not as big as it is depicted on the layout. Finding it suspicious, and knowing that the others wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow, she decides to check it out for herself.

As she walks along library isles she studies their layout logically. They are all in a simple row by row pattern except for in the very middle where they seem to form a walled off section. If you were not looking for it you would probably never give it a second look but as she approaches the wooden shelves she can see a faint light appearing from between the cracks where the bookshelves rest against one another. As she looks even closer she finds a small metal, shield, depicting the schools emblem, no bigger than the surface of her thumb on the inside of one of the shelves. She rubs her thumb over it and right away the floor begins to open up and swallow the bookshelf while at the same time reviling a stairway.

"So this isn't suspicious at all," she says out loud.

She looks up and down the isles to insure that no one is around then cautiously begins to descend the stairway. The room is cold. She clings to the handrail afraid that she could slip on the metal staircase at any moment. At the bottom step there is a large automatic door that immediately opens to her presence. On the other side is a large laboratory with many servers and a large computer set up that she can see even while being about five hundred feet away from it. She takes a step inside and the door gives her a start as it closes behind her.

"I guess they are not much for security around here," she says to herself, "I was expecting at least a door code system."

She continues to move forward. She can see many large tanks lined up along the walls of the lab. She is is both shocked and yet not surprised at the fact that Umbrella is playing a part in the attacks in the area. The large water tanks are a staple of their experiments and as Rebecca scans each one, an all too familiar feeling washes over her. It is almost as if she has stepped into the past and is back at the mansion when the team confronted Wesker. She holds her hand up to her chest as the memory of being shot enters her thoughts. Wesker could have killed her that day if he had aimed for her head but instead he chose to aim for her chest. Whither or not he knew she was wearing a bulletproof vest is still a mystery. It didn't kill her, but it still hurt like hell. She doesn't understand how the other BSAA team members have put up with being shot so many times.

She approaches the first water tank. Suspended naked in the center of the tank is a fully grown, caucasian, male. It is someone Rebecca does not recognize. He has long red hair, and an athletic build. He appears to be a bit younger than herself. She notices he has a large metal spider attached to the center of his chest. She can see that its legs go deep under the skin.

"This is strange. Are they just capturing people now? This guy doesn't appear to have any outward changes to his physique." She moves down to the next tank and finds a familiar face. "Wesker? What the hell? He is suppose to be dead." She turns to the tanks behind her and finds that some of them are also filled with people she recognizes and others she doesn't. "Jill? Leon? Even Billy? What the fuck is going on here?" As her eyes fill with tears from fear and confusion she almost doesn't check the very last tank on the wall near the computer. From a distance she can already tell who it is sleeping inside. "No," she cries as she presses her hand against the glass and stares at the face of the man she longs for. "Chris."

The more she looks him over the more she becomes confused. He looks just as he did way back when they first met. But she has seen photos of him and he has bulked up since the last time they saw each other in person. So how is he back to his old self in this tank right in front of her?

She turns to the computer and decides to poke around. As she tries to keep her composure, she hacks into the computer and finds a list of all the people in confinement within that room. The list reads:

Ada Wong

Albert Wesker

Billy Cohen

Claire Redfield

Chris Redfield

Jill Valentine

Leon. S. Kennedy

Sherry Birkin

Steve Burnside

"It's everyone who has lived though any of the major outbreaks that took place in the U.S. But what are they all doing here?"

She continues to search through the files and reads about the various experiments that have been conducted on each of the captives. She is amazed to find that with all the various progenitor viruses that they each have been injected with, that they all have kept their natural form. At the bottom of each file reads the name Mary Gray.

"This is amazing, but also terrifying. Why would Dr. Howard be doing something like this and who is this Mary person? She's not a professor because I would have heard about her."

Just then she is startled by the sound of water being drained from one of the tanks. She stands up from the computer and turns around to see that Chris's tank is draining quickly. Frozen in place, her fight or flight instincts conflict one another. On the one hand it is Chris, the man she has not seen for many years and the object of all her desires, but on the other he has become a tool of the Umbrella Corporation. Who knows what kinds of viruses he could be carrying within his body. If his tank opens, the virus could fill the room instantly and she could be killed in the process.

The water drains completely and Chris stands motionless inside, being held in place by breathing tubes. Rebecca takes a step closer to the tank, still curious and anxious to know if he is okay. Her nerves tremble as the tank splits open and the tubes detach themselves from his face. He slowly opens his eyes and stares at her.

His lips part, and his voice is low and calm, "Rebecca?"

Her throat becomes tight and she can hardly speak past her sobbing, "Chris, is it really you?"

"Of course it's me. Don't you recognize me?"

She shakes her head. "No, no... it can't be you. I've seen you. You're were... different." She can't quite put her finger on why, but she suddenly gets a very bad feeling that she has been wrong about the entire situation she has found herself in.

"Rebecca, I don't know what you are talking about." He looks down at himself and notices the large spider on his chest. "What is this? What is going on."

She continues to shake her head. "I don't know. It's Dr. Howard. He's been running some kind of experiment with you. With all of you."

She pans her eyes around the room and he becomes distracted seeing all his friends hooked up in water cages, naked, and with the same spider on each of their chests. As he is distracted, Rebecca slowly backs herself away from him, trying to make her way to the exit.

"W-what the hell is going on?" He notices her moving away from him. "Where are you going?" His voice becomes panicked, "Please, you need to help me figure out how to get this thing off."

She doesn't reply, instead she continues to make her way to the door. He takes a few steps towards her.

"What is wrong? Why won't you help me get this off?" His voice becomes agitated.

"Because you're not Chris," she replies frightened.

"What are you talking about?"

She pulls out her handgun and aims it at him. Her voice becomes panicked, "You can't be him. You're just some clone breed by Umbrella. Who knows who or what you really are."

He laughs awkwardly finding her logic to be silly, "Rebecca, it's me. I don't know how to get you to believe me but you don't need to aim a gun at me."

"Then tell me something, something only the real Chris would know," she demands.

He sighs, "I remember _that_ night. The night I took your virginity."

As he says those words Rebecca's heart sinks into her stomach. There is no way he could know about that unless he is the real Chris. For a moment she lowers her aim wanting so badly to believe that it really is him and that she can trust him, but then she decides to continue questioning him.

"How do you know about that?"

He smiles and takes another step closer. With each step she backs away from him. She looks behind herself and realizes she is running out of room to escape. The door is not far away. At this distance she could probably run and he wouldn't be able to catch her in time before she made it up the stairs and into the library. She quickly scans the other tanks in the room wondering if at any moment the others might wake up as well.

"I've never stopped thinking about that night. I've craved it, the taste of your lips, the smell of your sweat, the quiver of your skin as you held me close." He closes his eyes as he fantasizes about being back there. He takes in a deep breath then looks to her again. "I'd like to experience it again."

She watches as his penis becomes chubby. Again she feels her desires grow and for a moment she becomes lost in them but then she clears her head and cocks her gun. "Something isn't right. You're acting weird. The Chris I know would never talk this way."

"If you are so confident in that statement, then what are you waiting for? Shoot me," he taunts.

"Don't!" She demands through her teeth.

"You're not going to shoot me Rebecca. I know you, and I know you would never hurt me. You could never kill the man of your dreams."

"Shut up!" She yells. With her hands shaking, she lifts her gun up to eye level and aims strait at his heart. "You're not Chris," she says over and over trying to convince herself.

As he looks into her eyes with his big puppy dog ones, she squeezes the trigger and at the last moment veers her aim to the right. The bullet flies towards him and strikes him in the upper arm. Flesh rips from his biceps and the shoot leaves a blood trail scattered across the white, laboratory floor. She didn't know what to expect. That his blood would be green or that maybe the bullet would have just bounced of the surface like some kind of force-field, but instead it was just as it would if he were completely human. Blood continues to spill from the wound creating a pool under his feet. He looks at the wound confused and surprised.

"You shot me! How could you do that?" He yells.

She begins to hyperventilate, unsure of what to do next. Just as she begins to think she has made a huge mistake, she watches as his arm begins to heal itself at a miraculous speed. As the wound closes, he wipes away the excess blood and it is as if nothing had ever happened to it.

She watches in horror. "What did they do to you?" She cries.

Suddenly the metal spider on his chest begins to glow brightly. His body becomes stiff and his throat releases a few groans as if he is struggling to take back control of his arms and legs. His veins become enlarged and she can see them pulsing inside his chest and neck. As he struggles, his eyes become bright red like that of someone possessed by the Los Iluminados parasite. She makes a run for for the door. As she approaches she finds that it is locked. As she tries to force the door open Chris runs over and grabs her on the shoulder then whips her around so that she is facing him. She cries out as he slams her against the wall of servers and holds her in place with one hand wrapped around her throat. His speed and strength is abnormally enhanced. She pulls at his fingers to get free but she can not get the upper hand on the man who is almost twice her size, with a eight inch height over her.

He lifts her off the floor and her back scrapes against the buttons of the server digging into her skin. As she tries to aim her gun at him again he squeezes her wrist until she can no longer grip it in her fingers. It falls to the floor and the sound of it striking the tile echos throughout the room. As she tries to push him away from her with her legs, he uses his free hand to spread her legs and place himself between them. Her soft, blue, jeans caress his shaft turning him on that much more. Rebecca can feel his cock become rock hard as he presses it against her pelvis. He then presses his nose against her cheek and breaths in her scent deeply. His eyes roll in the back of his head as he moans in her ear.

"Oh yeah, this is just what I needed."

Too scared to talk, Rebecca just whimpers to herself. He leans in to kiss her but she pinches her mouth closed and shuts her eyes tightly. As she waits for him to start beating the life out of her, she is shocked by the sudden feeling of something large and wet slither up from her neck, past her cheek, and onto her forehead. Whatever it is leaves a trail of something gooey behind. She hears a purr escape his throat. She opens her eyes and sees that he now has a large tentacle sticking out from his mouth. He looks more monster than human at this point. His mouth is wide and his eyes are still glowing bright red. She tries again to pull his hands free from her throat but to no avail.

She struggles to breath. "Please stop," she begs as tears stream down her face.

"Stop? But you're so delicious."

He licks her again then slips his tongue into her ear. With it now having the length of a two foot tentacle he is able to shove it hard into the hole and wrap its length around her earlobe. The moist sensation sends shivers down her body and she screams at the top of her lungs. Frustrated, he rips her shirt clean off her chest, breaking the strap of her bra along with it. With her right breast now bouncing freely in front of him, he can't help but to take it into his mouth and vigorously nibble at her nipple. She screams out again and to her surprise someone answers her calls.

Ryan steps into the room with Tyler close behind him. Ryan keeps a smirk on his face while she sees Tyler at least give her some dignity as he turns his attention away embarrassed to see her in such a position. She must look so ridiculous being molested by a monster yet instead of helping her Ryan just stands watching them for the longest moment.

Eventually Ryan laughs, "Alright Chris, that's enough. Down boy."

Chris reverts back to his human-like state but keeps Rebecca pinned to the wall. His red eyes fad to brown but the spider on his chest continues to shine. She still struggles to breath as he only gives her just enough space in her airways to take in tiny breaths.

"Doctor Howard, just what the hell... is going on here?"

"My dear girl, it's quite simple. Surely someone a brilliant as you could put the details together. You even had a good look at my case files."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I have been watching you this entire time. I knew you were sent here to spy on me and with your reputation, it was only a matter of time until you found my lab and started sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong. Then once you were down here I figured you would want to see a familiar face so I let out Chris. A gracious gesture on my part was it not? After all you do love him don't you?"

"This isn't Chris," she protests. "This is just some Tyrant that you and those other researchers from Umbrella cooked up!"

"That is not true at all my dear. The Chris that stands before you is the one and only."

"Bull shit. You're lying."

"If I'm lying, then how does he have memories of who you are?"

Rebecca struggles with an answer. "I don't know... but..."

Chris forces her to turn her head and look at him. "It's me Rebecca. I am Chris Redfield."

"No, Chris would never act like this. Even if you put some kind of... mind control on him I know he would never hurt me."

Ryan laughs again, "Deny it all you want missy, but sooner or later you'll come to understand the painful truth. In all these tanks are the real members of the B.S.A.A. in the flesh! I invited them all here one by one to capture them because they are all highly resistant to the progenitor virus strain. How else could you all have lasted this long? I intend to right the wrongs of my former colleges by using your friends DNA to create better, more effective strains of the virus. Including being able to change back into human form at will. And now you are part of my collection."

Rebecca's stomach tightens into a tight ball as she realizes there is nothing she can do to get out of this. "No," she says hardly able to remain conscious.

Ryan looks at his watch. "Well I have enjoyed our little chat but I am afraid I am late for a date with someone who is willing to pay top dollar for our new _vaccine_." He turns to his son. "Tyler, I am leaving you in charge. Let these two kids have their fun but then make sure you lock them up afterward."

Tyler bows his head. "Yes father."

Rebecca can't believe what she is hearing. Is Tyler really going along with his father on all of this. Did he know all along this was happening? Ryan leaves the room and Chris's eyes turn back to red as he continues to lick over her body. Her face blushes bright pink as Tyler stays in the room. Though he keeps his eyes on the other side of the room she can tell he is still listening to their moans and groans.

"Tyler," Rebecca pleads, "Please help me. Please get him off of me."

Tyler's voice is high and shy, "I'm sorry Rebecca. My father's experiments only listen to him. I can't control them."

Now having felt betrayed by both of the men in her life, Rebecca's heart shatters. In a fit of helplessness she is able to summon all her strength and kick Chris away from her just long enough so that she can drop to the floor and grab her gun. Chris is stopped in his tracks. She aims the gun at his head and he backs off from her.

"What are you gonna do Rebecca? Are you really going to shoot me?"

"I'm sorry Chris. If it is really you in there I know you would never want to become what you have been fighting all these years. Just know that if I could find a cure for you, I would but it seems I might not have a choice. If you're not going to stop, then I am going to have to make you stop."

She cocks the gun. "I love you Chris."

His face becomes sour as she squeezes the trigger and the bullet strikes the casing of the metal spider shattering it. Chris falls to his knees and grasps his head in his hands while screaming in agony. He takes the spider in his hand and rips it from his chest. Rebecca keeps her aim on him as his takes in deep breaths and the wound on his chest heals. Feeling hopeful that maybe it was that device that was causing him to act the way he was she calls out to him.

"Chris?"

His head turns to her attention. He slowly stands up to face her. Rebecca's heart feels as if it is going to explode as so many emotions flow through her. What should she do now? It is really him? Is he back to his normal self? In a blink of an eye, he charges at her screaming wildly. She fires off the gun and the bullet strikes him right between the eyes. He falls to his knees again and Rebecca's hands shake out of control from what she has just done. As Chris begins to stand up again she fires more rounds into him over and over until the gun clicks empty. His body falls limp to the floor and blood pools from his body over the floor. Rebecca drops the gun then crawls over to him while tears stream down her face. Tyler watches as she leans over his lifeless body and sobs against his chest.

"Chris?" She tries to get a reaction out of him. Still hoping for any reason at all that he would snap back to his original self even though she knew that would be ridiculous. "Chris?" She cries. "What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Her body shakes uncontrollably as her sorrow builds up inside her core and she releases it through her mouth as an ear piercing cry that echos through the laboratory. As his blood continues to soak the floor, it seeps her jeans and her hands become coated as she holds her hands over his wounds. Tyler can't bare to watch her downward spiral into insanity so he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her from behind and forces her to move away from the body. She kicks and screams in protest, wanting to stay by Chris's side but her petite body is no match against the professional police officer who drags her into the next room.

She hollers the entire way, "No! Let me go! I want to stay with him!"

"Rebecca, you're not yourself. You need to calm down," Tyler instructs.

He brings her into the medical room and sits her down on the bed. As he does, her exposed breasts bounces before him. Even though he knows this is a very inappropriate place and time for him to become aroused, he can't help but find her extremely attractive, with her clothes torn to bits and even with blood splattered over her body. She is representing the bad-ass he knew her to be back in Rochester when she and her friends had saved his life. Now it is his turn to return the favor. He notices she is wearing a pair of dog tags around her neck. They read Billy Cohen. It is a name he has never heard before. Maybe an old boyfriend he guesses.

Rebecca is in shock. Her eyes are wide and her body still shivers all over. She holds her arm against her chest to conceal her breast.

"I killed him." She looks down at her blood stained hands. "I killed him. I killed him!" She screams.

"Rebecca, it's going to be alright. You're safe now."

Her pain changing from sorrow to rage, she balls up her fists and lifts her head to glare at Tyler.

"What the hell is this?"

He doesn't respond. He just gives her a confused expression.

"Tyler, you knew about this?"

"Knew about what?"

"This! This whole operation! Kidnapping my friends, kidnapping me! Just what the fuck is going on?" Her voice grows louder with each breath.

"Rebecca, I had no idea about any of this until just a few moments ago."

"You're lying!"  
"No, I'm not. I swear, my father came to me while I was in my study and instructed me to follow him. I had no idea what he wanted to show me and I was shocked to find you in that position."

"But you had to know something. He has a room filled with people. People who are known all around the world. People who are my friends. He's your father. How could you not know?"

"To be honest, I thought my father was done with Umbrella. Apparently he has been deceiving both of us." Rebecca's face flushes as she realizes she has yet to tell Tyler the truth. "I thought after what happened in Raccoon City my father would have seen the error of his ways. I guess I was wrong." He does not notice her change in expression right away since he is busy grabbing up clean towels for her but as soon as he turns back to face her he notices the drastic change. "What is it? Why do you look like you're hiding something from me?"

"I'm sorry Tyler. I knew this whole time."

"This whole time? What do you mean?"

"I was sent here as a B.S.A.A agent. When your father invited me I was instructed to find out all I could about his plans for this area. We knew your father was involved in the attacks, we just didn't know how. We thought maybe Umbrella was just using him somehow. Come to find out, he is the one behind everything."

He notices her expression becomes blank. She stares forward just like a zombie in stationary position.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" She doesn't not respond. "Rebecca? Rebecca answer me." He fears she may be experiencing a stroke. He kneels down in front of her and takes her by the hands. "Come on, say something. Can you feel me touching your fingers?"

She finally speaks but still keeps her expression blank, "I wasted too much time. I should have told him how I felt all those years ago. It wasn't just about sex. I wanted a connection with someone."

"I'm still here and I want the same thing. Please don't shut me out. I want you to know I'd do anything for you." He wraps his arms around her but she remains still. "Please, I'm sorry. If only I had known," his voice becomes tight as he can no longer remain strong.

Tears stream from his eyes onto her shoulder. The blood that soaks her now absorbs onto him. He holds her tightly for the longest moment not wanting to let go. He just wants to take in all her pain into himself so that she doesn't have to bare it any longer. His life is forfeit. She saved him. He wouldn't have a life to regret if she hadn't. It breaks his heart to see her this way. The strongest woman he has ever known has given up.

"It's not your fault."

He is surprised and disappointed by her response. He was expecting her to scream and be angry with him and yet she isn't. He looks her deep in the eyes and holds her hands in his again.

"It's not your fault either, okay? A-and I'm going to take care of you until you realize that. Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

With her lack of response he lifts her up in his arms and carries her to the nearest bathroom that has a tub for him to bath her. As they enter, he sits her down on the toilet seat and begins removing her shoes. He looks up at her still exposed breast. She is no longer trying to conceal it as her arms rest on her lap. He places his hands around to the clasp of her bra.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to take this off."

She lowers her head in disinterest. "Whatever," she mumbles.

With his hands shaking he releases the clasp and pulls the bra from her chest. He watches her breasts heave up and down as she breaths. They are perfect. Not too big but also enough for them to form two beautiful hills and at their tip are her tiny, soft, nipples that stare back at him. His face flushes as all this blood travels towards his pelvis. He wants so badly to touch them. To feel their soft texture against his palms but now is not the time for that.

Becoming even more nervous, he places his hands over the waist of her pants. He tries so hard to remove them but can't get his hands to do what his mind tells him to. Rebecca notices his struggle and places her hands over his.

"Just let me do it," her voice is sad and cold.

Tyler watches her as she stands up from the toilet seat and walks over to the side of the bath tub. She places her fingers inside her waistband and swiftly strips them off with her panties included. She now stands bare naked before him. Her slender back guiding his eyes all the way down to the curves of her hips where her butt forms the perfect shape of a heart. She leans over to turn on the faucet and for the slightest moment he can see the silky pink of her labia. She then climbs into the tub and wraps her arms around her legs. She then places her head on her knees and begins to weep again.

"Why did it have to be him?"

Tyler wraps his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, hey, hey." He hushes her. "It's okay." He takes a clean washcloth and uses it to wipe the blood from her face.

She lifts her head up to look at him. Her eyes are fierce. "You know, you might not want to be around me right now."

"Why not?"

"Because... the next time I see Ryan, I'm going to kill him."

"Rebecca, you shouldn't talk like that. I know you're upset but I also know you would never hurt anyone."

"That was before I was forced to kill the only man I have ever loved. Now I don't know what I am capable of. I'm sorry he's your father, but he's a monster and he deserves to go down along with all his little pet projects."

"Look, I'm not going to let you kill my father."

"Then you better kill me then, because I wont stop until I see his brains scattered across the floor."

She stands up from the tub and heads towards the door. Tyler grabs her arms to stop her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Take your damn hands off me!" She hollers.

"Please, let's just talk about this."

"There is nothing for us to talk about."

Still weak from her fight against Chris, she somehow manages to break free from Tyler's grasp and make a run for her room. As she runs through the halls naked, she prays that no student will hear her frantic pace and come out to check on the noise. She gets to her dorm and locks the door behind her. She then pushes her bed in front of the door to ensure she has enough time to suit up. Once dressed, she takes out her armor and gun case from her closet and straps on her holster along with her bulletproof vest. Once all her guns are fully loaded she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Welcome back girl, it's been a while."

She suddenly realizes that the building is eerily quiet. No loud music is playing, none of the students are throwing any of their nightly parties. The one night where she could use a bit of lightheartedness, there is nothing. Cautiously she moves the bed away from the door. Checking the hall there is still no one around.

"What the hell is going on?"

Regardless she knows that things are about to become very dangerous for everyone in the area. She needs to get everyone out of the building. But then again, there have been things lurking outside the school at night. Having all the students leave their rooms to gather outdoors might just be setting up a buffet that might be out there hunting. Thinking quickly she takes out her phone and tries dialing 911 to call in a bomb threat. After waiting a moment for a dial tone, she doesn't receive one. She tries again. Still nothing. Thinking quickly again, she searches for the fire alarm then pulls it. The loud buzzing of the alarm echos through the halls and she waits to see the students burst from their rooms. After a moment she is shocked to still see no one.

"Oh god, what has Ryan done?"

With her senses heightened, she makes her way back to the lab. To her horror the door is unlocked and multiple trails of clawed, bloody, footprints stain the floor heading towards all the exits. She looks over to where she shot Chris and finds that his body still lies their motionless. Seeing him again like that causes her stomach to tighten and she pukes on the spot. After a moment she is able to recollect herself. Moving past his body, she enters the chemical storage and cooks up some explosives. At the ready, she grabs the bottles in hand and steps back into the water tank room. Some of other tanks have been drained and open, letting out Clair and Wesker. She lifts the bottles high over her head and gives her friends one last look.

"I'm sorry you guys."

She throws the bottles as far as she can to the center of the water tanks and watches as the explosion blasts the tanks as well as those inside to shreds. She throws a couple more for good measure and watches as the whole room goes up in flames. Still holding a flask of flammable substances, she leaves a trail behind her as she makes her way back out of the room. The fire follows behind her into the library where she soaks the bookshelves. As the room goes up all around her, she takes one last look down the stairway.

"Goodbye," she cries softly.

Before she can exit the library the sprinklers open and shower down on the entire room. She becomes drenched immediately and nearly stumbles onto the wet floors. Regaining her footing she steps out into the night air. Only a few street lights flicker to illuminate her path as she makes her way to the front of the campus. As she approaches the outskirts, she finds a bunch of flashing red and blue lights lined up along the road. Relieved that the emergency services have responded so quickly she makes her way over to them.

A group of people in police swat gear are lined up near the police cars. As she gets closer they all turn towards her and aim their fire arms.

"Halt, put down your weapons and get down on your knees," one of the officers yells at her.

The man's voice sounds very familiar but due to shock she can't quite put her finger on it. She decides to comply and kneels down on the grass.

"My name is Rebecca Chambers. I'm a B.S.A.A agent. Please don't shoot!"

"Rebecca?" The man's voice is filled with surprise.

She slowly lifts her head to see who he is. With his eyes looking at her with hope, there can be no mistake. It is him.

"Chris?"

His eyes light up and a big smile spreads over his face and for a moment he becomes the Chris she remembers. She wants nothing more then to run to him and leap into his arms but instead the other officers continue to aim their guns. His smile fades and he recollects himself, returning to the new serious Chris she has seen in those satellite photos.

"What's going on?" She yells as clear as she can. "Tell your men to back down."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. How can you prove you're really you?"

"What do you mean? Chris you know me?" Tears stream down her face.

"Well the fact of the mater is, we just saw what looked like to be Albert Wesker and my sister Clair walking side by side coming out of the school. At first I was confused as to how my sister could be involved with that traitor, not to mention the fact that Wesker is suppose to be dead. Then the two of them charged as us taking the forms of tyrants. So I'll ask you again, how can you prove you're the real Rebecca?"

She shakes her head. She doesn't have any form of identification on her. Is this how she is going to die? This is crazy. He would never shoot her, would he? But he also can't take any chances. She has already been in his shoes today. The life of one person is not worth the risk of thousands. All of them have seen how things can go from bad to worse in only a matter of seconds. Suddenly she remembers, Billy's dog tags. She reaches into the front of her vest.

"Easy men," Chris instructs.

He tries to focus his eyes to see what she is doing from such a far distance. He then sees her pull out the dog tags and hold them out in front of her. Upon seeing them, a rush of feelings fill him. He is reminded of that night the two of them were together. How she was wearing those same mysterious dog tags. Suddenly a sense of longing takes over. Having been so busy with duties from the B.S.A.A and after the lose of his partner Jill, he has packed a wall of ice around his heart so that he could be better as a fighter, but now that he looks out at Rebecca he can feel that ice melting quickly and he is reminded of why he fights in the first place. He wants those close to him to be happy yet he can see only pain in her expression.

She gains the courage to speak again, "Chris, please! I have information. Vital information about everything that's going on here."

He takes a moment to collect himself and decide the best options for their situation. Rebecca continues to hold out the dog tags in front of her. Her hands are shaking so violently that she feels at any moment her arms could just fall off.

"Approach slowly!" He finally instructs.

She lets the dog tags drop to her chest then very cautiously takes a step forward. Then another. Then another. Just as she feels she is close enough to finally see the glint in Chris's eyes, she is stunned by a loud screech from behind her. She turns around to find a yet another tyrant breaking out of the crumbling school. As the flames engulf the mysterious female, she morphs further and further from her human form, into a ball of tentacles with spiked tips. She rips the wall clean open then charges towards Rebecca.

"None of you will ever know true greatness!" She growls.

"That's her. Mary Gray. Take her out!" Chris instructs.

Rebecca tries to run towards the officers but she sees Chris give her the signal to get down. She ducks into the grass and places her hands over her head.

"Ready men, fire!" Chris commands.

A blaze of bullets fill the air mere inches from Rebecca's head. She turns towards Mary and watches as the bullets blast her flesh to bits as the explosive rounds overpower her appendages. To her horror however, Mary is still coming after her. She reaches for her with one of her long tentacles and grabs Rebecca's leg, pulling her closer. Rebecca pulls out her pistols and begins firing at Mary's face. Though she sways in pain she still does not let go. Rebecca continues to fire until her gun clicks empty. A wave of panic rushes over her.

"I'm out! Chris!"

Mary continues to wrap her tentacles around her until she is unable to move at all.

"Hold your fire!" Chris commands as he rushes into the field towards them.

As he approaches, he continues to fire his automatic riffle to keep Mary from having a chance to fully heal. Once he is close enough, he grabs his survival knife from its sheath and slashes at Mary's tentacle that is restraining Rebecca. He is able to make a clean cut right through and Rebecca falls to the ground with a loud thud. Wasting to time, Chris picks her up in his arms and runs as far away from Mary as he can. Once he has made enough distance, he has them both hit the ground.

"Do it now!" He yells at his men.

They have prepared the big guns and fire a rocket strait for Mary. Chris lays over top of Rebecca to protect her from the blast, which hits its mark and sends Mary's body flying in all directions. Once the gun fire has stopped, he lifts his head up to check on Rebecca. She stares into him. Her body shakes with fear and adrenaline. He can't believe how beautiful she looks even after being attacked by such a large monster. Her short, brown, hair shines in the lights of the cars and search lamps. Her pale skin standing out from the dark grass where the only color that is visible is the pink on her cheeks and her eyes, filled with what he can't tell if are happy or sad tears.

Rebecca looks up at him from the grass. His muscles block the night sky but she can still see the glimmer of hope in his eyes. He is her hero. When she needed him most he didn't hesitate even for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He asks her in a soft, compassionate tone.

With her throat too tight for her to speak she just nods her head. She wants so badly to kiss him. To feel the soft texture of his thin lips against hers once again. She closes her eyes and leans into him but the moment it interrupted by one of the other agents.

"Sir! We need to finish cleaning out this area!"

Chris stands up from the grass and helps Rebecca up as well.

"Good job Piers, Sophie! We need to circle around and make sure there are no more civilians in the area. Shoot anything that doesn't look human!" He orders.

As the others scatter, Chris moves to join them but Rebecca places her hand on his chest to stop him. This sends a flutter to travel up his chest and into his throat.

"Chris wait! You need to know something." He turns his attention towards her. "It's Doctor Howard. He is the one behind everything."

"Doctor Howard? Ryan Howard? You're sure about this?"

"I'm positive. He told me about how he was using those... those clones of our friends for his experiments. I think I took care of the rest that were in the lab and as far as I saw it was just the three of them that got out before I could blow the place up, but it's Ryan you have to concern yourself with. If he gets away, who knows what kind of B.O.W.s he has in his possession."

"Alright then. If he is still in the area, my men will find him."

"Thank you."

"Are you okay to come with us?"

His question makes her heart pound and her face blush. To work side by side with him like they did that one night fills her heart with joy. She gives him a smile and a thumbs up before heading to the police cars to grab some more gear.


	4. Chapter 4

After preparing themselves, Chris checks the area's heat signatures from his computer. To their surprise, they find a grouping of what looks to be humans sitting at a table in the lower levels of the campus.

"I hope that's him and not a group of students. Let's go!" Rebecca says excitedly.

They hurry back into the building. Not yet has the west wing gone up in flames but there is a heavy smoke that bellows through the halls. Foot by foot, the two of them make their way to the lower levels where they reach the campus's meeting room. As they prepare to enter they each take one side of the door, then after signaling each other, they burst through the wooden door.

A group of men in business suits stand up from the table and start firing their guns at them. Rebecca ducks down under the table while Chris covers her from the doorway. Ryan makes a mad dash for the exit on the other side of the room with a briefcase in hand.

"I'm going after him!" Rebecca yells.

"No wait!" Chris tries to prevent her from going without him but as he is continuously fired at he has no choice but to let her run ahead.

As Rebecca chases after Ryan he tries to duck and weave his way through the building which is quickly crumbling all around them. She manages to keep up just enough not to let him out of her sight. As they make it to the main hall Ryan dashes for the front entrance but Rebecca fires her gun, and the bullet strikes his hand causing him to drop the briefcase. She fires her gun again and hits him in the back of the leg causing him to fall to his knees. As she approaches him, he writhes in pain, slamming his fist against the floor.

He laughs hysterically, "You think you have won little girl? Haven't you figured it out yet? No matter how many of us you kill, there will always be more willing to take our place. You... and your pathetic friends in the B.S.A.A. They will never know what it's like to experience true power because you are all too weak to handle it."

She aims her gun at his head. "Just shut up. Show some dignity before I decorate the room with your corps."

He laughs again, "You don't have it in you. I've studied you Rebecca. Sure you've killed a few monsters over the years, but you have never killed a human being before. Can you live with the guilt, knowing you have taken a life?"

Tyler rushes into the room having heard everything his father just said. He sees Rebecca with her finger on the trigger, prepared to squeeze.

"Don't do it Rebecca!" He shouts. "You're a better person that he is. Don't let my father turn you into something your not. It's not worth it."

Her hand begins to shake, no longer sure what she should do. She is so close to getting her revenge but at the same time she knows Tyler is right. She would be making herself out to be a monster. The very thing her and all her friends have always tried to protect humanity from. Tyler makes his way over to her and takes her hand into his. He forces her to lift the gun from Ryan's head then holds her close in his arms. She cries into his chest and for a moment she can not breath.

Tyler whispers into her ear, "Please, let me have the gun."

She takes a step way from him. "No, I have to do this. He needs to pay for what he has done."

She takes the gun into her fingers once again and aims at Ryan. She notices that Ryan has grabbed something from his briefcase and injected himself with it. A big smile spreads over his face as his eyes begin to glow red.

He laughs, "Now I will know true power and show you just how useless your efforts to stop us have been."

As he begins to morph into a tyrant Rebecca blasts a few shells into his head. His laughter immediately subsides and he begins to turn back into human form.

Rebecca laughs, "You see Doctor, no matter how powerful you and Umbrella thing your viruses are, they all stem from a single known truth. Destroy the brain and the body will follow. Maybe next time you should wear a helmet."

Ryan gives her one last look of regret then falls over dead on the floor. Tyler stands in shock at his father's lifeless body. Rebecca holsters her gun then turns towards him.

"I'm sorry Tyler, he had to take it too far," she explains.

"No, no. You don't need to explain. I saw with my own eyes the length my father was willing to go for his experiments. You were right. He needed to be stopped." She places a hand on his cheek to reassure him but he moves it away from himself. "I-I need to be alone right now. I'll talk to you later."

As Tyler leaves the room, Chris enters to find the horrific scene laid out before him. Ryan's body drains of blood across the floor and Rebecca stares down at him with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did it," he says shocked.

Rebecca looks up having not noticed him come in. "Chris? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm..."

A rush of exhaustion overwhelms her and she collapse to the floor. Chris rushes to her aid and catches her before her head can strike the floor. He tries frantically to wake her but to no avail.

The next morning Rebecca awakens in a hospital bed. Her head is heavy and her body is sore all over. She scans the room and finds Chris sitting at her bedside with her hand in his. She tries to better adjust her eyes, feeling as if she is experiencing some kind of dream.

"Chris?"

He lifts his head up and to his relief she is finally awake. "Rebecca? You're safe. We're in the hospital. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I'm sorry I must have fainted. Sorry to make you worry like that."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

"What happened to the others?"

"The others? Well we evacuated as many of the students and faculty from the area as we could but unfortunately by the time we got to the campus it was already overrun with bio-weapons. After we took out the infected I ordered my men to keep watch and inform me if there are any more sightings."

"And what about Tyler? Did he get out okay?"

"We currently don't know where Tyler is. He apparently fled the campus with out any of my men seeing him and now we can't figure out where he went."

"That's strange. I wonder where he would have run off to."

"Well, you did kind of kill his father right in front of him. His only thought was to probably get as far away from you as possible."

She laughs, "Yeah, I wouldn't blame him. So what about you? Do you want to run away now that you know I killed a man in cold blood?"

He tightens his grip on her hand and gives her a saddened look. "Rebecca..." She turns her attention away from him as tears soak her cheeks. He places his hand on her jaw to get her to look at him again. "Let's go home."

Once Rebecca is able to get back up on her own two feet, the B.S.A.A send out a private jet to escort the two of them back to America. During the whole ride back, Rebecca sleeps still too exhausted from everything that happened. Nightmares haunt her however and for a moment she wakes up in panic thinking that she is back in the lab with tyrant Chris. She wakes up in a panic but the real Chris is right there to comfort her. He hushes her and holds her head against his chest. She quickly falls back to sleep. Chris however can't let his mind relax. It has been so long since the two of them have been together and after loosing Jill, he doesn't want to miss a second of time to be with Rebecca. She makes him feel like everything he has been working toward has not been for nothing. The two of them are still alive and that has to mean something. He decides that once the two of them are alone together he has to let her know how he feels.

The jet lands them at the B.S.A.A agency in California. After a debriefing on the current events that the agency has been keeping an eye on, Chris and Rebecca are welcomed home and given leave in order for the two of them to get patched up after the incident at the university. They leave the meeting hall and step out into the hallway together. They are both quiet for a moment then Chris turns towards Rebecca and breaks the tension.

"Man, you know what I could go for right now? A good old fashioned burger and fries. Care to join me?"

"Mmm, that does sound good. Let's go."

They find a local family restaurant and sit down for a meal together. After the waitress takes their order, Rebecca feels like she needs to tell Chris about some details that happened at the university that she kept out of their debriefing.

She takes in a deep breath, "So, I know this might not be the ideal place for us to talk about something like this... but since we can never seem to spend more than five minuets alone together without the world coming to an end, there is something that I really need... to tell you."

"Of course. There are some things I like to tell you too, but you go first."

She lets out her breath slowly. "Okay. So you know how last night you said you saw your sister, and Wesker?"

He nods, "Yeah."

"Well, a few hours prior to that, when I went down into Ryan's lab... I saw you."

His eyes become wide. "Me? You mean, He maid a clone of me?"

She nods her head nervously. The waitress interrupts the moment and places their burgers and drinks down in front of them. Rebecca grabs the burger and stuffs it in her mouth not wanting to continue telling him the details. Chris continues to look at her curiously.

"So, what happened?" He asks.

Rebecca swallows her food hard then takes in a big gulp of her soda. "Well, at first I obviously didn't know they were all clones. So when I saw yours inside that water tank I thought it was actually you. Like, Ryan had somehow kidnapped you and the others to run his experiments." Her eyes gloss over as she holds back her tears. "When I saw what I thought was you step out of that tank, walking a-and talking... I couldn't have been happier. I hadn't seen you in so long, and to know that you were right there in front of me... I just felt so alive."

"But it wasn't me. It was a tyrant. So what did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No... he wanted... he wanted to..." She can't get the word to escape her lips. He wanted to mate with her. Tears stain her shirt and she wipes at her nose with her napkin.

Chris reaches his hand across the table and rubs her lower arm. "It's okay. You don't have to say it out loud. I know what you mean and I really am here with you, now."

She nods her head and forces a smile. "Yeah, I only wish it could stay that way."

She stuffs more food into her mouth feeling she has said too much. Chris is curious about her meaning. He always thought that with her wearing those dog tags that she was already in love with someone else. That night they shared together was only an expression of their desperation. Of their fear, right? She couldn't really be saying what he thinks she is saying.

He clears his throat, "So w-what about Billy?"

"Billy?" She wonders why he is bringing him up.

"The guy your holding those dog tags for. He must be someone special for you to still be holding on to those after such a long time."

She places her hand over her neckline and feels the tags resting under her shirt. She is embarrassed to admit the truth. "Honestly, I've never seen Billy again after _that_ night."

" _That_ night? You mean the same night you and I..."

"Yeah. I thought you would have heard by now but my team and I were sent to find Billy the day before. That very morning I let him go free after discovering he was an innocent man who had been framed for killing twenty three people. I've tried many times to find a way to contact him but I guess he decided to use that death certificate I handed him to get as far away from me as he could. Yet here I am, still wearing his dog tags. Holding on to a memory that has forgotten me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going through something like this. I can honestly say I know how you feel. I am in the same situation."

"What do you mean? Aren't you and Jill together?"

He lowers his head in pain. "No. Earlier this year I tried to express my feelings to her but she brushed me off and told me we were just friends and nothing more. I am grateful to have her back after thinking I had lost her forever but at the same time I was hoping it would be our second chance to finally become closer."

"That's exactly how I feel about you." Her face blushes as she realizes she just let the truth slip.

Chris notices her embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how you felt towards me. I guess I was always too busy worrying about protecting others that I never took the time to appreciate what was right in front of me."

He picks up his soda and downs it quickly, feeling like his throat has turned into a desert, becoming dryer and dryer with each word he was able to utter from his lips. He has managed to keep his composure but only barely. Rebecca's love for him swells up in her heart. She wants to tell him so bad but she still doesn't feel the moment is right.

"I don't know how to say it to you, so instead I'll tell you this. I don't want to waste any more time. I want us to enjoy the times we have together. Regardless of how short. Just knowing you're there for me when I need a friend to talk to, that means a lot to me."

"Me too," he replies while feeling the same swollen ache that she is.

They give each other a smile and finish up their meal.

After lunch the two of them walk the town for a bit just chit chatting about stuff that they have been involved with helping at the B.S.A.A until they decide it is best for them to find a hotel for the night. They step into a five star and book two rooms that are next to each other even though the two of them desperately want to stay in the same one. Not sure why they are still trying to hide how they really feel from each other. Maybe it's too awkward after all this time to expect more from each other, or maybe they just want to save face and keep up appearances with out other agents giving them that we-know-what-you-did look. They each get a key and head up to their rooms.

Rebecca reaches her door first. She slides the key into the reader and swings the door open. Inside it is dark. The curtains are drawn and none of the lights are on. Chris steps over to his door but notices that she has yet to enter her room. She stands there motionless as if she is waiting for something to come out from the darkness.

"Rebecca? Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

For a moment she thinks as if she can hear breathing from inside. As if a zombie is standing right before her, ready to gnaw at her flesh with its gaping mouth.

"I can't do it," she whispers.

"What? What's wrong?"

Chris walks over to her to figure out what she is so afraid of. He looks into the room then turns on the light but there is nothing there. He turns back to her still confused.

"Rebecca? Come on talk to me."

She shakes her head. "I don't want to be alone anymore," she cries.

He places his hands over her cheeks and motions for her to look at him. He can tell she is in some form of shock since her eyes don't stop staring forward.

"No, no. You're not alone Rebecca look. Look I'm right here."

He brushes her brow with his thumb, her eyes finally meet his, and his heart flutters. He slowly leans into her and gently kisses her lips. She kisses him back and they both become overwhelmed with lust. Chris pulls her into the room trying to be as gentle as he can, even though his entire body has become numb to his control. The door closes behind them and they stand next to the queen sized bed as they begin to press their mouths hard into each other. Chris runs his fingers up the back of Rebecca's neck sending shivers down her spine. She rubs her hands up and down his chest still trying to convince herself that he is really there in front of her. She feels his hard muscles tense with each kiss and it makes her feel so small in comparison. Suddenly she pulls herself back from him. Chris is taken back by her actions.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I can't," she responds with her heart feeling as if it's going to burst.

"You can't what? What?" He wants so badly to do whatever he can to give her what she needs.

"I can't do this again. I can't be with you unless I know it's for forever this time."

"Rebecca, I don't know what to say. Our lives aren't exactly normal."

"I just need to know... do you care about me at all or is this just a fling to you. Because it's everything to me."

He takes her into his arms as she breaks down in front of him. She buries her face into his chest and tries to take in deep breaths as she hyperventilates and her blood boils. He hushes her and runs his fingers through her hair. She feels so delicate he just wants to wrap himself around her and protect her from anything that might put her in danger. He kisses her forehead and she lets out a harsh cry. Seeing her in such pain, he can't hold himself back any longer.

"I love you Rebecca," he whispers in her ear.

Tears escape his eyes and trickle down his cheeks. Too long has it been since the last time he let himself cry. Even after he thought Jill was he only able to cry the tiniest bit but knowing this might be his last shot at a real connection with anyone makes him pray that she wont reject his confession.

She lifts her head to face him. Hearing him say those words calms her enough for her to find her voice again. "I love you too."

They press their lips together once again and for the longest moment they continue to stand at the side of the bed just making out vigorously. Eventually they begin to strip each other of all their clothes, Rebecca even tosses the dog tags to the floor, and lay down next to each other. The bed is so soft and comfortable, they can't even get themselves to sit back up. They just lay wrapped in each others arms and rubbing their fingers over each others skin. They kiss each others necks and chests, mixing the taste of sweat and saliva.

"Talk to me Chris," Rebecca begs.

"Talk? Talk about what? We've been talking none stop for the past few hours."

She laughs, "I know, I know. I just... like hearing the sound of your voice. I haven't gotten to hear it in so long. It helps me to feel calm."

"Okay. I'm talking to you, I'm talking blah blah blah," he teases.

She laughs harder, "Stop it, you're just making fun of me."

"I just don't know what to say," he giggles.

"Okay, then just shut up and kiss me."

"I can do that."

He leans over her and dips his tongue deep into her mouth. She moans as his chest presses against hers. He slides his hand up from her hips to her back and holds her close. He begins to nibble her bottom lip then moves his mouth down her jawline to her neck where he pretends to gnaw at her while making growling noises. Finding it too ticklish to be awkward, she laughs out loud while kicking her feet.

"Stop that tickles," she giggles.

"I can't help it. You're just so tasty." He gnaws at the other side of her neck tickling her harder.

She presses her hands against his chest trying to force him to stop but she is no match against his mass. He does stop on his own before taking it to far then gives her another deep kiss.

She continues to giggle while shaking her head with a big grin spread across her face, "What are we doing? We're acting like two teenagers on a first date."

She runs her fingers through his short hair and she plays with it as it falls back into place with each passing. He looks down at her in awe. Her hair is spread across the mattress as if it is trying to put on a dance show for him while her eyes stare into him and make him feel as if he could just let go and dive into them.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how much I missed you. That I didn't express myself to you sooner."

"It's okay Chris. I don't think either of us was really sure how we should feel. Right now, I kind of feel guilty you know? Our friends are out there right now, god knows where, fighting for us to even be able to share a moment like this one, and yet here we are, trying to catch up on so much time that we're never going to get back. But that's just who we are. We can't be happy knowing there are others in the world who are suffering when there is something we can do to help stop it."

"You're right. I too feel a sense of guilt deep down in the pit of my stomach." He rolls himself on top of her and rests his abdomen against hers. The heat of her body surrounds him. With her being so full of life she almost feels unreal to him. "But right now, I need to just put that all behind me. At least for a little while, because I need you. I've realized over these past few days that if you hadn't come back into my life, I don't think I would have made it much longer. I think that I would have fought and fought until my mind couldn't take it any more and I would have ended up just another mindless zombie and I don't ever want you to have to go through that. I'm sorry. I've been so selfish."

She presses her forehead against his while wrapping her hands around to the back of his neck and pulls him in closer.

"You're not selfish. You're an amazing human being Chris. Remember that. Even though so many of our friends have died, there are those of us who are still alive and those are the thoughts we have to hold on to. We're here, together, right now, alive and we need to make the most of it."

Agreeing with her, he leans down and takes her into his mouth. He then slides his hands down her thighs to her knees and spreads her legs open wide. Since he doesn't get a rejection, he rests his pelvis against hers and Rebecca can feel his erection against her clitoris. It has been such a long time since she has felt something so soft and yet so firm pressing against her button and it causes her to have involuntary pleasure spasms.

Just as Chris is about to enter her, his phone begins to ring. He stops for a moment and ponders wither or not to answer it. Rebecca notices his sudden lack of stimulation against her and calls him out on it.

"It's just your phone. Let it ring."

"But what if it is about something important?"

Rebecca sits up in the bed and wraps her legs around his waist while holding him close. She tries to get his attention back on her but he continues to look over at his phone. This annoys her.

"I swear to god Chris if you stop what we're doing to answer your phone I am going to rip your throat out."

"Ooo, somebody is in a mood."

"Yeah, it's called being horny for the guy you haven't seen in twelve years now come on, you're bringing down the moment."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just stay with me, alright?"

"Of course."

He kisses her again tenderly then slides his finger up her back and she lets out an audible moan. She feels his cock wiggle against her pelvis and she is surprised he has been able to hold out even this long. He lays her back down and holds himself over her, not wanting to crush her under him. He just looks down at her for the longest moment causing her to blush.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You're just so beautiful. I can't believe you are here with me right now. Like this."

"I can't either, but at the same time I never want this moment to end."

He leans into her and nibbles at the sweet spot between her neck and collarbone. She giggles as it tickles her but also feels good enough to cause her to moan. Chris positions his cock over her opening and the head prods her almost immediately. It is not like the first time where it took him a few tries before he could slip in. This time it is as if there is no restraint. That her body knows just what to do to allow him to fit perfectly inside. The sensation of her soft insides causes him to loose the strength in his arms for a moment and he melts onto her. For a moment he forgets about how he is so much bigger than her then readjusts himself over her. He looks up at her and sees her O face clearly.

"Please don't tease me. I want you so bad right now," she begs.

Feeling powerful from her pleads, he rolls his hips causing the head to caress only the rim of her opening. She thrusts her hips towards him for him to go deeper but he keeps control and lifts his butt away from her each time. Just when he feels she has had enough he plunges himself into her. Rebecca tries to let out a loud moan to express her pleasure but it is cut off by Chris shoving his mouth into hers. As he thrusts, her pleasure continues to heighten and she tries with all her might to take in deep breaths but they keep getting interrupted either by her mouth being ravaged by his tongue or moans escaping her throat. Eventually he lowers his head back to her neck allowing her to catch her breath.

He feels so incredible inside her. Feeling just as perfect as he did their first time. The head slipping it's way all the way up to her uterus, separating her walls for just that small blissful moment before pulling back which cases him to caress her G spot again and again. Her legs become like jelliton and she can no longer hold them up so instead she wraps her feet around his legs and hooks them together. Her ankles rest against his butt assisting him in pressing his hips against hers which causes his base to put pressure directly on her clitoris.

She moans loudly, "Oh god, Chris! I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum already!"

"Go head my love. Don't hold anything back."

She arches her back and her naval presses against his. With her mouth wide, she lets out a long and breathless moan. He helps support her neck with his hand to ensure she doesn't accidentally hurt herself until she falls back flat to the bed. Though her orgasm was extremely satisfying, Chis is not through yet. He continues to thrust into her at a steady pace causing the blood that has spread throughout her body to return to pelvis and heighten her once again.

"Yes, yes!" She moans. "You're so amazing! It feels so good!"

He groans as he kisses her chest and holds her buttocks in his palms.

"Rebecca, you're body is so soft. I feel like I'm wrapped in silk right now."

"Don't hold out on me. Give me everything you've got. I want to feel all of you."

With those words Chris feels himself unable to hold back any longer. He presses himself against her, feeling her breasts compress against his pecs, as he nibbles her ear. He can no longer control his hips as he ejaculates deep inside her. They lay for a moment unable to move. Rebecca grips his back and scratches it ever so slightly which makes his hairs stick up on end. He continues to nibble her ear as his hips begin to thrust again and she feels him grow bigger inside her. This excites her.

"Haven't had enough yet huh?" She teases.

He shakes his head while giving her a big smile.

"Then I want to be on top," she insists.

"Of course," he responds.

While still inside her, he grips her hips to keep her against him while he allows his weight to fall to one side and they roll over until Rebecca sits firmly on top of him. Without missing a beat, she rides his shaft in the same steady motion as before. Throwing her head back, she moans to the ceiling. Chris watches as her breasts bounce as she thrusts then takes them into his hands, squeezing them gently. As her hips roll towards him, his cock slides all the way inside and he can feel her uterus kiss the head of his dick with each passing. Each time she pulls back there is the slightest suction as if her pussy is trying to coax him into filling it even further. Rebecca can see the panic spread over Chris's face and his brow begins to drip with perspiration.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's just... if you keep moving like that... I'm gonna..." He closes his eyes and tries to keep himself from erupting.

"Just hold out for a bit longer. I want us to cum together."

He slides his hands around to her back to distract himself by giving her a massage and hoping it will help to heighten her pleasure. As she feels her pussy becoming hotter, she leans forward and places her hands against his hard abs. She plays with their creases and watches his chest grow and descend as he breaths heavily. She moans and feels his cock quiver against her vaginal walls.

"Rebecca, I can't... I can't hold back."

Lucky for him his quiver was just what she needed and she presses herself hard against his pelvis. Her clitoris spreads heat throughout her abdomen and her back becomes stiff. Chris can feel her change in body posture and grips her butt in his hands to hold her in place as he fills her once again. His cock continues to quiver and even though they are no longer moving, Rebecca can feel his release with each pulse from his shaft.

In a daze of endorphins she falls to his chest and snuggles her ear up against him to listen to his heart beat. At first it beats out of control then within minuets it returns to a steady lob and dob that she finds herself almost drifting to sleep to. Chris slides his hand up from her but to her back and holds her tightly. She moans again and he can't help but find the sensation of her body placing pressure over him while he is still inside her extremely welcoming. As if in protest however, his cock releases itself from her opening and their fluids drip between their legs to the bed-sheets. He takes in a deep breath then releases it slowly.

"Holy shit. That was the best sex I've had since... well to be honest... since the last time we were together."

She sighs with approval then looks up to meet him face to face. "Same here. I guess it really is better when you have feelings for your partner. It becomes more than sex. It becomes a connection."

"Okay miss smartypants, tuck away the philosophy talk until I can at least see straight again," he laughs.

"I'm sorry," she giggles while giving him a big wet kiss on the lips. As she looks into his eyes, she is reminded of how he is a soldier at heart. This moment isn't going to last forever. "So what now?" She asks afraid of the answer.

"I don't know. I guess all we can do is take life as it comes to us."

"But that is all we have ever done and look where it has gotten us."

"I'm sorry Rebecca. I wish I could make you promises like how I'm gonna buy you a big house with a white picket fence or how the two of us will settle down and have children together. That's just not the world we find ourselves in."

"I know. We can't rest and pretend like the world will be okay when there are already so few people willing to fight to make it better. But that doesn't mean I don't still want those things."

Chris runs his fingers through her hair then massages her shoulders to try and help relax her.

"We're still young. We still have time to ensure those things can happen for us in the future. For now let's just try to enjoy this moment."

She nods her head and he gives her a deep, loving kiss.

The two of them stay with each other the rest of the night just holding each other close and never wanting to let go. The hotel bed felt like their safe haven where nothing bad could touch them. The next morning they are suddenly woken up by the sound of Chris's phone going off once again. Chris arouses to answer it but Rebecca tries to stop him.

"Please don't answer it," she begs knowing it can only be bad news.

He kisses her on the hand while pulling himself from her grip. "I'm sorry. I've got to."

Still butt naked, he walks over to his pile of clothes on the floor and digs out his phone from his pants pocket. While answering it, he sits himself down on the bed where Rebecca sits up to rest herself against his back.

"Redfield," he answers bluntly.

While he talks to his superior over the phone, he tries to remain professional even as Rebecca kisses his neck and shoulders which makes him want to moan out loud. Her hands slide up and down over his back and arms causing his blood to cycle down between his legs.

As the call is being wrapped up he clears his throat, "Yes Sir. I'll get right on it."

He hangs up then sighs to himself, unsure of how to tell Rebecca he has to leave her once again.

"That sounded serious. Who was it?" She asks.

"It was my general. He has informed me that there has been another outbreak at the Bennett University in Singapore. He wants me to fly out ASAP."

"Are you serious? We just got back."

He turns to face her slowly as sorrow begins to fill him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I truly am. But I have to go."

She sighs in disappointment. "Just... promise me you're doing this because you want to. Not because some higher up tells you to."

He rests his forehead against hers. "It's not just orders. It's the chance to save lives. Even though I am burning inside right now not wanting to leave your side, there is just this big part of me that can't ignore the cries of those who need help."

"I know." She tries to mask her pain and does her best to stay strong for him. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too..." He takes her by the hands. "...and I promise that I won't stay away so long this time. Now that I know for sure what we have is mutual, I won't let that get away."

They give each other a long and passionate kiss before saying their goodbyes. Chris has to drag himself to the door. As he looks back, Rebecca gives him a forced smile with a thumbs up. He steps out of the room and the door closes behind him.

END


End file.
